Mobile computing devices have been configured to display soft keyboards, where a user can enter text by selecting buttons on a soft keyboard. Typically, each key on a soft keyboard represents a single character. Accordingly, for a user to input text, the user can select (e.g., through tapping) discrete keys that are representative of respective characters that are desirably included in such text. As many mobile computing devices have relatively small screens, such computing devices have been configured with software that performs spelling corrections and/or corrects for “fat finger syndrome,” where a user mistakenly taps a key that is adjacent to a desirably tapped key.
Conventionally, it is very difficult for a user to accurately enter text utilizing a soft keyboard when the user is not able to continuously look at the screen of the mobile computing device that displays the soft keyboard. This can be at least partially attributed to the relatively small size of the screen, and therefore, the relatively small size of keys included in the soft keyboard displayed on the screen. For instance, on an exemplary soft keyboard displayed on a mobile telephone, ten separate keys may exist in a single row of keys. Accordingly, it may be difficult for the user to remember which keys are in which rows, and further may be difficult for the user to tap a particular key in the keyboard without looking at the keyboard.